


"You threw up on my shoes ... twice!"

by RoguishRobin



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Hangover, M/M, Mark is being a Drama Queen, Mike is the best, PreRelationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wakes up and feels like he's dying - there's only one thing that can make him feel better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You threw up on my shoes ... twice!"

Mark woke up with a vicious pounding headache, his mouth felt dry, his tongue swollen and he wondered if this was what dying felt like. He opened his eyes and shut them again, his body curling in on himself at the sharp stabbing pain. If he was dying he hoped it would be over quick, just so this misery would end.

“Stop being so dramatic,” he could hear the amused voice of his best friend.

He couldn’t speak, but a pitiful whine escaped his lips.

Mike taking pity on the hunched up figure moved over to press a cooling hand on his forehead, Mark still flinched at the contact the movement jarring his aching head.

“What happened?” he asked.

“What do you remember?” Mike still sounded far more amused than the situation warranted, thought Mark.

“We were over at Johnathan’s and Gethin’s and then … I vaguely remember Jeff arriving with a bottle of Tequila and then it gets fuzzy,” he admitted in a small voice.

Mike snorted a laugh and had to stop himself from stroking through Mark’s adorable bedhead.

“I’m glad you find my untimely demise so amusing,” Mark whined, he shifted his body so it could lean further against the solid and comforting presence of Mike.

Mike didn’t miss Mark’s movement and shook his head. So Mark didn’t remember the drunken confession which had spilt from his lips as Mike dragged him up the stairs and into bed.

Misreading Mike’s expression as irritation Mark leant in even closer.

“What happened? What did I do?”

“Well first you, Jonathan and Jeff decided it would be a good idea to drink the entire bottle in the shortest amount of time. Once it was gone, you moved onto a bottle of Whiskey.”

Mark groaned, he sensed there was more coming.

Once Jonathan tried to undress Gethin at the table, Gethin and I decided to call it a night. Bromley promised to make sure Jeff got home safely, and I dragged you home…”

Mike fell silent, should he tell Mark about his drunken ramblings, had he meant what he said?

“And?” prompted the dark-haired man.

“And you threw up on my shoes … twice!”

Mark looked suitably chastised for a moment and turned his pleading puppy-dog eyes on Mike. Mike predictably couldn’t stay annoyed for too long.

“Here scoot back a bit, will ya?” Mike ordered and Mark felt a sting of rejection as Mike gently pushed him back.

It was quickly replaced with gratitude when Mike pressed a glass of water and two aspirin into his limp hand though he still missed being close to Mike.

“I’m sorry about your shoes,” Mark said after he had swallowed the pills, hoping dearly they wouldn’t make a sudden reappearance.

But Mike had prepared for this eventuality too, “If you’re going to chuck up again, use the bin.”

Mark nodded meekly and delicately lowered himself into the comfortable sheets allowing the comforting scent of Mike to surround him and lull him back to sleep.

Mike looked at Mark as he slept for a few moments before sighing deeply and getting up. He left the room to prepare some food, which Mark would undoubtedly want upon waking, but not before he had tucked the sheets over his best-friend’s sleeping form.

Mark sighed softly in his sleep and his lips twitched slightly when Mike’s hand brushed his arm. Mike just smiled down at the adorable man who had ruined his second favourite pair of shoes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie sooooo much...I just want to take all the characters and give them hugs and cuddles and 'happy ever afters'. Hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
